Problem: The area of the parallelogram generated by the vectors $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b}$ is 8.  Find the area of the parallelogram generated by the vectors $2 \mathbf{a} + 3 \mathbf{b}$ and $\mathbf{a} - 5 \mathbf{b}.$
Answer: Since the area of the parallelogram generated by the vectors $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b}$ is 8,
\[\|\mathbf{a} \times \mathbf{b}\| = 8.\]Then the area of the parallelogram generated by the vectors $2 \mathbf{a} + 3 \mathbf{b}$ and $\mathbf{a} - 5 \mathbf{b}$ is
\[\|(2 \mathbf{a} + 3 \mathbf{b}) \times (\mathbf{a} - 5 \mathbf{b})\|.\]Expanding the cross product, we get
\begin{align*}
(2 \mathbf{a} + 3 \mathbf{b}) \times (\mathbf{a} - 5 \mathbf{b}) &= 2 \mathbf{a} \times \mathbf{a} - 10 \mathbf{a} \times \mathbf{b} + 3 \mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{a} - 15 \mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{b} \\
&= \mathbf{0} - 10 \mathbf{a} \times \mathbf{b} - 3 \mathbf{a} \times \mathbf{b} - \mathbf{0} \\
&= -13 \mathbf{a} \times \mathbf{b}.
\end{align*}Thus, $\|(2 \mathbf{a} + 3 \mathbf{b}) \times (\mathbf{a} - 5 \mathbf{b})\| = 13 \|\mathbf{a} \times \mathbf{b}\| = \boxed{104}.$